


These: Their Stories

by thesorceressfromthelake



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Episode Tag, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other, i am adding them based on content of each chapter, many many many more character and relationship tags to go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-24 20:59:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12020895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesorceressfromthelake/pseuds/thesorceressfromthelake
Summary: The important thing is, they have each other. For the most part.A series of episode tags mostly based upon tropes. Character focus and pairings vary, but always with SVU.





	These: Their Stories

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Fin. Black and Nerdy.

Fin shouldn’t have had to explain what a noob is to these people. Term kinda explains itself and Fin isn’t about explaining the obvious.

 

Alright, Benson, he would understand. He’s known Liv for, what, almost twenty years and he’s never so much seen her go near a computer voluntarily. But Carisi’s a nerd. He goes to comic-con. Fin’s pretty sure the only people who go to comic-con are twelve year olds who play with Pokemon or whatever’s replaced Pokemon since his kid was a kid.

 

Fin wonders if Ken goes to Comic Con. Seems like something he would be into. Fin will have to see if he and Alejandro are up for it, sometime. Take them out. He hasn't seen his kid in a bit and he needs to give him a call.

 

But Fin thinks Rollins should know about this stuff. Maybe not the video games, but everything’s online now. He knows she knows how to use a smartphone. He knows she’s smart so he’s not used to walking his partner through a case. He wasn’t about to complain, not when a victim’s life was on the line but it was still a strange sort of experience.

 

Raina’s back now, though, and Fin’s never going to talk about video games at work again. SVU has ruined a lot of shit for him in the past and he is not adding video games to the list, not even a chance.  Course, video games are easier to think about than the fact he shot somebody. Being a cop ruins a lot, even without SVU adding onto it. Benson’s sent him home and he’s not going to blame her. He’d send himself home as well.

 

_ Busy, Fin? _

 

He must have been zoned out for a while because he barely noticed his phone. He typed out a quick  _ What do you think?  _ and tried to decide whether he actually wanted company. 

 

_ I’ve got some vodka that’s not going to drink itself. Your place? _

 

Fin would almost think Rollins had meant to text Amaro, but that sure was his name that she texted. Probably trying to stop him from drowning his sorrows alone.

 

Fin’s long grown past his drink-to-deal-with-the-job phase, he's been doing this for too damn long to still be there, so she shouldn’t have to worry. But he’s not going to turn down free alcohol. And he’s starting to get used to vodka.

 

_ Door’s unlocked. _

 

Rollins smiles when she’s upset, in a different way than how she smiles when she's angry, and she’s smiling now. Fin grabs the bottles while she comes in, vodka and orange juice. If this was Carisi, if this was Liv, Fin would be expecting a “how are you holding up” or an “is there anything I can do?” And if this was Barba or Amaro, well, they wouldn’t be here, but if it was he’d expect things to go straight to drinking. Rollins and him are on the same page almost all of the time. She gets to the point.

 

“I went to see Raina, to check on her.”

 

Fin sets the drinks on his counter and Rollins goes about pouring a generous amount of vodka and orange juice in two glasses. Fin waited to see if she would down the one but she just took a sip before handing the other to Fin.

 

“So, what’s up with her?” Going to see victims post-arrest, post trial, after any major event is always a gamble on reactions. Some shut down completely, some want to scream at the world, and some don’t want you anywhere near them. Fin goes anyway.

 

“Swears she’s quitting. Says they’ve already won.” Rollins takes another sip of her drink. “Guess there’s no point in fighting if you’re convinced you’ve lost.”

 

“It’s not surprising though.” They’re sitting across the dining room table from each other. Fin would be fine leaving things how they are but it seems like Rollins has more to say. That’s fine. She’s got to say what she’s come here to say.

 

“Are you going to be back at work tomorrow?”

Fin shrugs. “I’ve got to talk to IAB. After that, should be clear.”

 

“That’s good, that’s good.” Rollins looks zoned out for a second. “Everything about this case feels like a loss, you know.” She pauses. “Mind if I ask you? Why do you like video games so much, Fin?”

 

“They’re relaxing. Gets my mind off things.” That’s not just it, though. “Used to play them with Ken. When he was younger. Old-fashioned stuff, you know. Then I just kept up with it even when he was old and gone.”

 

Rollins nods but she doesn’t look entirely satisfied with the answer. Seeing a bunch of crazy fans do a bunch of awful things must make the whole system look bad. Fin can see that too. He feels what she feels.

 

“You gotta have something, Rollins. Something to take your mind off things. Something that isn’t work,” or people from work, “and doesn't have anything to do with it.”

 

She nods, again. Looks a little absent, still, but she smiles at him.

 

“Wanna teach me how to play something, Fin?”

 

He waits a second. Thinks a second. Maybe this is exactly what will make everything better. “Sure thing, Rollins. I’ll be sure to go easy.”

 

“Oh, don’t you dare.”

 

Like he said. SVU’s not about to ruin all his fun.

**Author's Note:**

> Set during Intimidation Game, which is a terrible episode, but I think would be made slightly better if Fin and Rollins hung out at the end of it.
> 
> This chapter is short but I promise others will be longer.
> 
> These fics are based on tropes, but if anyone has prompts of any kind (like character and episode or a pairing with a specific episode) they are more than welcome to prompt me at robertarryn.tumblr.com. I would be more than happy to write whatever you send me.


End file.
